


Ignorant Bliss

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Femslash 100: Kinks Table - Rare Pairs [10]
Category: Gone Girl
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Infidelity, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "Rare Pair" Kinks Prompt Table @ Femslash100. Prompt is "Voyeurism"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorant Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the movie and book

 

  
I've followed his little slut home after watching her leave Nick's office, no doubt after a little afternoon delight. I watch her through the window. Her bedroom looks over a private yard. Out of view from prying eyes. Unless those prying eyes go through the gate, along the path and watch from a gap in the fence. There you can see right into Andie's bedroom.

I watch her undress. No panties. Had she left them with Nick? A trophy of his conquest of her young body? She was skinny. She has spectacular tits men would kill to see and her pussy is smooth.

My husband is such a cliché sometimes.

Andie leaves the room. I wait. I pass time imagining, planning. Details. What I'm going to do to him is all about the details.

She comes back fifteen minutes later, wrapped in a towel. She hangs it up on the door handle. She's damp, hair wet. From a drawer she pulls out a vibrator. One of those big trendy rabbit toys. Did you not satisfy her Nick?

From where I am I have the perfect view. Her cunt all ripe and pink. With little in the way of foreplay she fucks herself with the toy. Even when she's fucking herself she's rough. No wonder my husband likes her. Little tart probably lets him act out his dirtiest fantasies.

She makes herself come and then relaxes on the bed. I watch a while longer. Then leave her to her ignorant bliss.


End file.
